A toda velocidad
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: UA. Quizás Sakura sea una chica tímida en algunas cosas, pero cuando se trata de manejar un auto a toda velocidad para salvar algo que ama, no lo es. Una carrera que decidirá su vida y la de Syaoran, algunas cosas cambian, pero otras no. One-Shot


**A toda velocidad  
Capítulo único**

Los rayos del sol comenzaron a colarse por la ventana entreabierta, acompañados por el cantar de las aves, logrando que se despertara una muchacha de cabello castaño, que enfurruñada entre sus sábanas, pedía por media hora más. Acababa de amanecer y lo que menos quería era levantarse temprano una mañana de viernes, pero estaba obligada a hacerlo, pues no podía faltar a clases el día en que le tocaba matemáticas, a pesar de que odiaba esa asignatura.

Tras arrojar sus cobijas al suelo y levantarse, se dirigió bostezando hasta el cuarto de baño, donde tomó una ducha larga y relajante, mientras tarareaba una canción que había escuchado el día anterior y mientras hacía todo eso, trataba de mentalizarse para soportar el último día de la semana.

Tenía medio cuerpo dentro del uniforme, cuando una voz que procedía de las escaleras, la sobresaltó:

—¡Sakura, se te está haciendo tarde! -anunció su madre, antes de regresar a la cocina a seguir preparando el desayuno.

En efecto, cuando logró ponerse la blusa y miró en el reloj de su mesita, notó que tenía escasos 15 minutos para llegar a la preparatoria.

—¡Ay, no, no, no! -se quejaba Sakura, mientras iba de un lado para otro de su habitación, recolectando sus cosas- ¡Esto no puede ser!

Como una exhalación, bajó las escaleras de dos en dos y se plantó ante sus padres y su hermano, que la miraban sonrientes, pues aquello era de todos los días. Su madre le sirvió el desayuno y Sakura se sentó a devorarlo: en menos de un minuto, todo lo que contenía el plato había desaparecido.

—Llegarás tarde, Sakura -anunció su hermano, que se encontraba frente a ella, también terminando de desayunar una cantidad desmesurada para alguien tan delgado.

—¡Es verdad! -corroboró ella y se levantó de un salto, colgándose la mochila para después despedirse de sus padres y esperar a su hermano en la entrada- ¡Date prisa, Yukito! -pidió la chica al ver que éste no aparecía.

—Lo siento, pequeña -se disculpó el muchacho, mientras traspasaba el umbral de la puerta y cogía su bicicleta- Vámonos.

Las calles de Tomoeda por la mañana lucían vacías y eso a Sakura le encantaba, debido a que podía andar a sus anchas por todas las aceras sin molestar a nadie. Yukito iba a su lado siempre de camino a la Universidad y le seguía el paso a sus patines desde su bicicleta. A ella eso se le antojaba perfecto e irreal y aunque le gustaba mucho la paz en la cual vivía, a veces quería algo más, pero no sabía exactamente qué.

Al llegar a la Preparatoria de Tomoeda, ambos se despidieron y Yukito prosiguió su camino. A Sakura casi se le había olvidado que era tardísimo, pero lo recordó cuando el timbre que anunciaba el inicio de las clases sonó y ella echó a correr entre los pasillos vacíos hasta llegar al salón que rezaba "3-A". Sin embargo, cuando ella llegó, no encontró al profesor en el aula y más aliviada se sentó en su pupitre, detrás del de Syaoran Li, para recobrar el aliento.

—¡Buenos días, Sakura! -dijo una cantarina voz y al voltearse vio que era Tomoyo, su mejor amiga, quien la saludaba.

—Buenos días -le sonrió ésta y ambas comenzaron una plática sobre los deberes del día, aparentemente sin que a nadie le interesara lo más mínimo.

Sin embargo, eso no era del todo cierto, pues un muchacho de cabello negro había seguido todos y cada uno de los movimientos de Sakura desde que había entrado al salón y ahora también la miraba mientras hablaba con Tomoyo, debido a que estaba interesado en ella, pero ésta siempre le había dado negativas y él analizaba como obtener un "sí".

Pero no se le ocurría nada. Absolutamente nada. Y mientras más la miraba, más ganas tenía de poder tocarla, abrazarla y besarla. Pero ella no cedía por las buenas y a él se le estaba acabando la paciencia.

En cuanto el profesor entró al aula se impuso el silencio y todos ocuparon sus respectivos asientos, momento en el cual Ougi tomó una decisión: si Sakura no iba a ceder por las buenas, tendría que hacerlo por las malas, no le importaba. Aún así, no sabía... ¿con qué debía chantajearla? La respuesta volvió a llegar como por arte de magia:

Sakura sostenía una piedra preciosa entre sus delicadas manos, que tenía un símbolo grabado en ella y se la enseñaba a Tomoyo, que la admiraba maravillada por el espectáculo que ésta ofrecía, llenando las paredes de un brillo multicolor. Al parecer, era un objeto muy preciado para Sakura.

—¡Me la dio mi padre! -exclamó la chica con ternura, contemplando la roca que seguía destelleando.

—Es bastante hermosa -opinó Syaoran, dándose la vuelta para admirarla- ¿Puedo? -preguntó y extendió la mano para que Tomoyo le diera la piedra. En cuánto éste la tomó entre sus manos, empezó a examinarla, sin parar de murmurar- Tiene el símbolo de las ruinas de Clow, es bastante interesante.

Tomoyo le dirigió una elocuente mirada a Sakura, que ésta no correspondió pues se encontraba absorta mirando a Syaoran y los destellos que se reflejaban en su rostro, ávido de conocimientos. Y aunque a Tomoyo le encantó ver a su amiga enamorada, a pesar de que lo negara, a Ougi aquello le enfadó bastante. No podía soportar que ella le dirigiera una mirada tan cálida y llena de sentimientos, porque esa mirada sólo podía ser de él.

Sin saber exactamente por qué, se levantó de su pupitre en cuanto terminó la clase y le arrebató la piedra de las manos a Sakura, que lo miró desconcertada y que después se levantó cuan larga era, para exigirle que le devolviera el regalo de su padre. Pero éste se negó soltando una carcajada, disfrutaba mucho el hacerle ver cómo se sentía al no tener algo que anhelaba con toda el alma.

—¿Qué quieres? -interrumpió Syaoran, al ver cómo el tipo se burlaba de los vanos intentos de Sakura de recuperar su piedra.

—No te metas, Li -le espetó Ougi, sin siquiera mirarlo- El asunto es con Sakura, no contigo.

—Lo que tengas que decirle a Sakura, puedes decírmelo a mí -respondió él con fiereza y eso le gustó muchísimo menos a Ougi, que sólo la estaba molestando un rato y que decidió pasar a la siguiente fase de su "plan".

—Si en esas estamos... -suspiró y se volvió para encarar a Sakura, que tenía el entrecejo fruncido- Seré claro y breve: Sakura, si quieres que te de esta... cosa, tienes que salir conmigo -puntualizó.

—¡Serás...! -empezó a quejarse Tomoyo, pero Sakura la detuvo con un ademán de la mano- ¡Pero Sakura! ¡Eso es una canallada!

—Si esa piedra no significara tanto para mí y para mi padre, me negaría a lo que acabas de pedirme, pero no puedo.

Syaoran frunció el ceño, estaba esperando que Sakura lo pusiera en su lugar.

—Entonces ¿cuándo nos vemos, bonita? -preguntó Ougi, de mucho mejor humor.

—Nunca -respondió Syaoran antes que ella- Dame esa piedra, no me obligues a...

—¿Que no te obligue? -se burló Ougi y lo empujó- ¿Qué no te obligue a qué, Li? Vamos, tú nisiquiera puedes hacerme cosquillas.

—¡Por favor, Syaoran-kun! -pidió Sakura con un dejo suplicante en la voz- No te metas en problemas por mí ¡Por favor!

—Silencio, todos, la clase ha comenzado -anunció una voz y el profesor entró en el aula, apaciguando el tumulto de gente que extasiada buscaba ver una pelea.

Sakura tomó asiento y con una cabezada le indicó a Tomoyo que estaba bien, a pesar de que no fuera cierto. No entendía qué debía hacer para que Ougi entendiera que ella no lo quería de esa manera y que usando esos métodos mucho menos conseguiría ser algo más. Sin embargo, aquella piedra preciosa que su padre había encontrado en las ruinas de Clow era demasiado importante para ambos y tendría que ceder si quería recuperarla, sólo esperaba que Ougi no quisiera mucho de ella. Arrugó el entrecejo, a veces ser chica era tan fastidioso.

Syaoran se dio la vuelta furioso, notaba a Sakura preocupada y nerviosa y no sabía qué podía hacer por ella. A menos que...

Una pequeña nota cayó en el pupitre de Ougi, que se encontraba distraído jugueteando con la piedra que le había quitado a Sakura y que la tomó con ojos entornados. Su rostro, hasta esos momentos tranquilo y ciertamente hermoso se tornó horrible conforme la ira empezó a correr por su venas. La nota que había caído a su pupitre era de Syaoran Li y en ésta lo retaba a un mano a mano: quien ganara se quedaría con la piedra. Bueno, quizás no le vendría mal un poco de diversión, si Li quería un mano a mano, lo tendría, pero bajo sus propias condiciones.

—¿Una carrera de autos? -preguntó Eriol en el receso, cuando Syaoran le tendió la nota con un dejo de indiferencia- Pero si tú apenas sabes conducir, ¿qué piensas hacer?

—Iré -respondió con simpleza el muchacho y su cabello castaño destelleó con los primeros rayos del sol que se colaron tras una nube- No dejaré que Sakura... no dejaré que ése...

—De verdad te gusta mucho Kinomoto -sonrió Eriol mirando derredor, sin notar que Tomoyo se había detenido justo detrás de Syaoran y los observaba con una sonrisa radiante.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Sakura parpadeó varias veces, pero eso no le ayudó a distinguir mejor a la chica que se encontraba frente a ella y tampoco por qué iba a hacer lo que iba a hacer. Sus vivaces ojos verdes recorrieron el reflejo que le devolvía el gran espejo del tocador de su madre para encontrarse a sí misma, detrás de un hermoso traje de satín rosado y el cabello largo y suelto bajo unos googles blancos.

—De verdad que estoy loca -suspiró Sakura, mientras Tomoyo le seguía arreglando el cabello- Además, ¿es necesario todo esto? -se sonrojó- Si sólo voy a detener a Syaoran, no a un...

—Oh, vamos, Sakura -la reprendió su prima- ¿No quieres verte bien para Li-kun?

Sakura se sonrojó pero no dijo nada. A veces Tomoyo era demasiado perspicaz, pero le agradecía que no la abochornara con más preguntas de las que ya hacía, porque si empezaba a hablar, terminaría por descubrir del todo cuán enamorada se encontraba de Syaoran. Tratando de apartar esos molestos pensamientos de su mente, se levantó de un salto, se revisó por última vez del espejo y se subió al ventanal de su habitación.

—Ten cuidado, Sakura -pidió Tomoyo, siguiéndola en la oscuridad de la noche- ¡Me costó mucho trabajo diseñar ese traje!

—Sí, sí -trató de apaciguarla, pues hablaba bastante fuerte y terminarían descubriéndolas si seguía así- Vamos, por aquí.

Tras unos cuantos intentos y protestas, ambas se subieron al árbol junto al ventanal y se dispusieron a bajar de el con el mayor sigilo posible. La ventaja de tener una mejor amiga millonaria era que una limosina ya las estaba esperando fuera para llevarlas al sitio donde Syaoran y su compañero iban a correr, sin que ni sus padres ni su hermano lo supieran. Además, se habían cerciorado de tener una coartada, si alguien llamaba a la puerta o la abría, lo único que vería sería a Sakura y a su amiga durmiendo plácidamente... o quizás, sería mejor decir, a dos almohadas haciéndose pasar por ellas.

Mientras la limosina avanzaba entre las ajetreadas calles de Tomoeda por la noche, Sakura se ponía cada vez más nerviosa, porque no sabía cómo justificaría su presencia allí y el cómo se había enterado. Ahora que lo pensaba, ¿no estaba siendo demasiado obvia? ¿Y si Syaoran descubría que ella estaba interesada en él? El rubor cubrió sus mejillas. Quizás sería mejor regresar... pero ¿y si salía herido?

En eso estaba pensando, cuando Tomoyo la tomó del brazo para que se girara. Frente a ellas se extendía una gran carretera vacía, que llevaba a Tokyo y por la cual no había mucha circulación en las noches; en ella un centenar de personas se encontraban reunidas en medio de poderosos vehículos con pinturas brillantes. La mayoría de esas personas se veían de malos recursos y otras tantas, de barrios bajos donde a Sakura nunca se le había permitido ir.

Con tan sólo verlos un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. ¿Por qué Syaoran se había metido en semejante lío por ella y además, sin decirle nada?

—¡Eh! -las llamó una voz, tocando su ventana- ¿Qué hacen aquí?

Al bajar la ventanilla el rostro de Syaoran se destacó contra la penumbra del lugar. Se encontraba algo nervioso, pero su semblante no lo mostraba, tenía la mirada decidida y a la vez, llena de un orgullo que Sakura nunca creyó poder ver en él.

—Syaoran-kun -se sonrojó la mujer- Por favor, no hagas esto.

—Tengo que hacerlo, Sakura, no sé cómo te enteraste, pero nada de lo que digas me hará cambiar de opinión -se obstinó él, desviando la vista, porque no quería que leyera sus verdaderos sentimientos- Así que por favor, regresa a tu casa, mañana te doy la piedra de tu padre.

—Ni hablar -negó Sakura y el muchacho se hizo a un lado para dejarla salir- Syaoran Li, si vas a correr yo... yo correré contigo.

—Es muy peligroso, regresa a tu casa, por favor.

—No quiero -repitió y avanzó un paso hasta quedar cara a cara con Li- Es la piedra de mi familia, después de todo, así que yo debo recuperarla. Hazte a un lado.

Syaoran estaba a punto de replicar, cuando Tomoyo lo detuvo con un ademán de la cabeza, por lo que se rindió y acompañado de la chica, que traía una cámara, salida de quién sabe dónde, se dirigió hasta donde Sakura, que había localizado su viejo auto y le echaba un vistazo, aparentemente bastante confundida.

—Hum, bueno... -empezó a decir.

—No sabes nada de autos ¿cierto? -sonrió Syaoran y el rostro de Sakura se pintó de rojo- Déjamelo a mí ¿quieres? Confía en mí, Sakura. Te devolveré esa piedra aunque sea lo último que haga.

—¡Qué romántico! -exclamó Tomoyo, que había estado grabando y que obtuvo una toma buenísima del rostro sonrojado del muchacho.

—Yo no lo creo -interrumpió una voz y los tres miraron a Ougi acercarse- Vamos, Li, ya es la hora.

—¡Syaoran! -exclamó Sakura y aunque le avergonzó llamarlo por su nombre de pila no retrocedió- Déjame ir contigo, por favor.

—Está bien -cedió él y entró en su auto, seguido de ella.

En cuanto ambos se sentaron, el ambiente se tensó, como si todos los sentimientos y palabras que no se podían decir flotaran entre ambos, desconcentrándolos. El auto avanzó unos cuantos metros y se detuvo en la línea de salida, donde otros autos esperaban y algunas personas hacían apuestas, pero ninguno de ellos hizo algún comentario.

Syaoran observó de reojo a Sakura, que miraba con cierta fascinación a su alrededor y su corazón se aceleró, no precisamente por los nervios. Sakura se veía muy bonita vestida de esa manera y a él le encantaba el temple que mostraba, sobretodo rodeada de un montón de vagos y quizás a punto de perder algo bastante precioso para ella si él era lo bastante idiota.

—Suerte, la vas a necesitar -se burlaron los otros conductores, subiendo a sus vehículos, mientras empezaban a darse las primeras indicaciones.

—¡Suerte, Sakura, Syaoran! -los despidió Tomoyo, con la cámara en mano, antes de volverse a filmar.

Los minutos pasaron lentamente y tras recibir el banderazo de salida, el auto aceleró a una velocidad impresionante, Syaoran dejó atrás a varios de los conductores que le gritaban improperios a él y a Sakura, que se encontraba entre asustada y extasiada. Sólo había uno que le mantenía el ritmo y ese era Ougi, que con una sonrisa burlona, los miraba a ambos, planeando algo ciertamente malévolo.

—Adiós, Li -se despidió él y se hizo a un lado, para darle un golpe al carro, que salió girando por toda la pista hacia uno de los lados mientras ellos veían alejarse a Ougi hacia la meta, sin nadie que le hiciera competencia.

Sakura se abrazó a Syaoran mientras seguían girando y el muchacho se maldició a sí mismo por haber metido a la persona que más quería en semejante enredo, si no se detenían pronto, podrían morir. Podía oír los gritos de las personas que esperaban en la meta y las que había dejado atrás, casi pudo jurar que oía a Tomoyo llamándolos en la distancia, pero nada de eso cobraba del todo sentido.

Lo único que sentía eran sus manos aferradas al volante y a Sakura, recargada en su hombro, escondiendo la vista. Debía hacer algo, ¡debía hacer algo! Pero ¿qué?

—Sakura, lo siento, fui un idiota -logró decir- Vamos a morir y esto va a ser sólo por mi culpa, perdóname.

Para su sorpresa, Sakura alzó la vista y aunque tenía los ojos anegados en lágrimas lo reprendió con voz fuerte:

—Ese no es el Syaoran Li del que me enamoré -confesó, mirándolo directamente a los ojos- ¿Dónde está, Syaoran? ¿Dónde quedó tu valor? ¡SÉ QUE PUEDES HACERLO! -exclamó y puso sus manos también sobre el volante, aplicándoles toda la fuerza que se le permitía- Ayúdame, por favor... no vamos a morir aquí, Syaoran.

Sin decir una sola palabra e impactado por las palabras de la chica, tomó el control del volante bajo sus manos y lo forzó a detenerse. Los gritos seguían perforando sus oídos, pero pronto descubrió que esos gritos, que antes eran de miedo y algunos de burla, se convertían en gritos de exclamación, cuando el auto se posicionó de nuevo en la carretera y emprendió una carrera a toda velocidad por el asfalto para alcanzar a Ougi, quien se había confíado y manejaba a velocidad media.

El viento despeinaba a Sakura conforme la velocidad del auto empezaba a subir, pero eso no le molestó, sentía un gran vértigo en el estómago, mezcla de la adrenalina que sentía al ir tan rápido y del nerviosismo de haberse confesado sin haber recibido respuesta. Sin embargo, no había soltado el volante y tenía aún las manos sobre las de Syaoran, que estaban cálidas. Ni siquiera las soltó cuando lograron alcanzar al chico, que enfadado se disponía a hacerles otra finta pero sin lograrlo.

La meta estaba cerca y los gritos eran cada vez más ensordecedores, sólo faltaba muy poco. ¿Podrían lograrlo?

—No te rindas -pidió Sakura y aferró con más fuerzas el volante, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos.

Syaoran estuvo a punto de perder el camino cuando miró esas dos orbes esmeralda de la chica, pero recobró el sentido antes de que pasara a más y con el corazón latiéndole al saber que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos, pisó el acelerador hasta que el pie se le entumeció. Entonces, sin pensarlo y mientras dejaban a Ougi detrás, tomó la mano de Sakura con fuerza y calidez.

—Tú también me gustas -confesó, mientras traspasaban la meta, entre vitores- Me gustas mucho.

El auto se detuvo con un derrape y una masa de gente corrió a felicitarlos, entre ellos Tomoyo, que se encontraba sorprendida y aliviada de que se encontraran bien.

—Ganamos -suspiró Sakura, pálida como la cera, aún aferrando la mano de Syaoran- No puedo creerlo.

—Gracias a ti, Sakura -replicó Syaoran y le dedicó una amplia sonrisa, que hizo que el color le regresara de golpe al rostro.

—¿Me he perdido de algo? -inquirió Tomoyo, observando sus manos entrelazadas, pero antes de que alguno de los dos pudiera evadir la pregunta, algo atravesó volando la multitud hasta caer en el brazo extendido de Syaoran.

—Un trato es un trato, me rindo -comentó Ougi y se dio la vuelta entre abucheos.

Syaoran le tendió la piedra a Sakura, pero en cuanto ésta la tomó la piedra se partió limpiamente en dos, componiendo la forma de unas alas.

—Esta es tuya -dijo Sakura y le tendió una de las piedras a Syaoran- Muchas gracias -y entonces le dio un beso en la mejilla- Ahora regresemos a casa, no quiero que conozcas a papá mientras nos regaña por haber salido a una carrera de autos clandestina.

Syaoran sonrió y le tendió una mano para entrar al auto. Ella tomó el mismo asiento que había usado antes y Tomoyo se sentó detrás de ellos, grabándolos detalle a detalle. Hasta que por fin su amiga se había decidido a decirle...

—Hey, ¿sabes? -comentó Sakura, frente a la puerta de su casa, antes de despedirse de Syaoran- Volvamos a repetirlo de nuevo ¿vale? Ha sido divertido.

Y tras darle otro beso a su novio, se dio la vuelta y se metió al jardín de su casa, para volver a trepar por el árbol.

Ya sabía qué era lo que le faltaba en la vida: un poco de amor y algo de velocidad.

**FIN.**

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:** Hola. La verdad no sé ni qué decir de éste fanfic, lo único que diré en defensa propia es que la temática y los personajes fueron casi forzados, debido a que éste es para un concurso de Universos Alternos de CCS. El año pasado escribí "La esclava blanca", quizás muchos lo hayan leído. Gané el segundo lugar con "La esclava blanca", pero sinceramente no creo ganar algo con esto.

A pesar de todo, me gustó bastante y creo que los personajes no están fuera de carácter. Así que si alguien lee este fiasco de fanfic, por favor, déjeme un comentario. Como acotación especial, el tema de los autos de carrera me surgió después de ver un maratón de películas de Rápido y furioso. No me gustan mucho los carros, pero esas películas hicieron que me enamorara *-*. Quizás este fanfic nunca pueda transmitir la adrenalina que se siente al conducir un carro, pero bueno, es lo más que pude hacer.

Un review me haría feliz :3.

Ja ne!


End file.
